


we didn't have to fall, but fell in love to the bottom.

by 1wangjiaer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wangjiaer/pseuds/1wangjiaer
Summary: cupid au / university au





	we didn't have to fall, but fell in love to the bottom.

**Author's Note:**

> NOW i got another idea for a story and so here i am, filling that void haha! and cupid in this story is being played by my baby minseok! so yeah, sit back, relax and enjoy the show!

_“You’re what?” You asked incredulously, staring at the man who sat on the ledge._

_“I’m cupid.” The man said bluntly, his brow raising at your wide eyes._

_“No no no, cupid is just a-“_

_“Now, I know what you’re gonna say. ‘_ Oh! Cupid isn’t real! You aren’t a baby! Where’s your arrows?! _’ Now let me lay that to rest sweetie,” His feline-esque eyes sparkled over at you, a small smirk tugging his lips. “Now cupid is always depicted as a baby, as you can see,” ‘Cupid’ laid his hands on his chest before looking back over at you, “I am a man, and Cupid is so so very real, sweetheart.”_

_“But-“_

_“Ugh, you mortals. Always with the_ whining _and the_ questions _. Meah, you guys don't know how to have fun.” Cupid raised his hands as he mocked your tone. Your brows furrowed at the almost crude display in front of you._

_“You’re an asshole.” Cupid's lips tugged into a smug smirk as his arms pulled up and crossed against his chest._

_“And you’re going to fall in love, sweet cheeks.”_


End file.
